besiegefandomcom-20200222-history
Tolbrynd
Basic Information Tolbrynd Island is the second island in the Besiege campaign. It was added in the v0.08 minor update and contains 18 playable zones. Campaign The story begins after the siege of Ipsilon in some sort of greeting from Duke Aras with carts of gold and Knights parading with trumpets Stages 16 The Duke's Plea It's the first level to allow an alternative way to destroy the castle. 17 Southern Shrine This is the level that contain birds that are required to be slaughtered. 18 Scouts of Tolbrynd The first aerial stage to start at a high altitude. Forces the player to learn how to build a flying machine. 19 The Duke's Prototypes This level introduce the new enemies named the Duke's Prototype that can explode and damage the player's machines. 20 Duke's Dear Freighter A level that contains four flying freighters that shoot cannons sideways, and many of the dukes prototypes 21 Grand Crystal The largest monument in Tolbrynd, contains a massive crystal that needs to be stolen 22 Farmer Gascoigne The first harvesting stage where player has to destroy as mathe first introduction to destructive melee units,farmer 23 Village of Diom An advanced destruction stage that contain many resident structures be destroyed. 24 Midland Patrol A very dangerous and hostile zone that contains a large number of Halberdiers that are very similar to the hostile farmers in the Farmer Gascoigne map 25 Valley of the wind The second monument challenge that contains tornado hazards that can launch the player machines up high, which can damage your machine. 26 Odd Contraption A minimalist stage with no hints on what to do, allowing the player to experiment with the puzzle 27 Diom Well A delivery stage where player is required to drop poison jars into the well that is located in the centre of the stage. 28 Surrounded As the name says the player is being surrounded by a bunch of shrapnel cannons, which can easily destroy your machine, if unprotected. 29 Sacred Flame The stage is similar to the other monument challenge, but this time the player is required to extinguish a brazier located on top of the monument. 30 Argus Grounds This stage contain a giant sword that is required to be stolen by the player. The sword is known to contain a magical power. 31 The Duke's Knowledge This stage contains a large metal box with a large book inside of it, the player must open the box and steal the book inside of it. 32 The Venerated Heart The stage has a large box mechanism containing a large bluish white diamond inside possibly called The Venerated Heart surrounded by Priests, the player must open the box by activating two pressure plates and stealing the diamond. 33 Shattered Field As the name says the player is in a field covered with a lot of shards including The Great Shard, which is a large floating electrical shard that the player must steal. 34 Aras' Refuge The final level of Tolbrynd, The player must destroy a clock tower on a large floating island chained to the ground with multiple large chains surrounded by many defenses and freighters and all whats left with Duke Aras' Army which consists of the garrison and a bunch of Halberdiers. It is unknown if Duke Aras dies when the player destroys the tower. Easter Eggs * The 5th stage, named Duke's Dear Freighter, is a name play reference of a Dark Souls II boss: Duke's Dear Freja. * The 6th stage is named Farmer Gascoigne is yet another name play reference of a Bloodborne boss: Father Gascoigne * The 7th stage contains a reference to the Legend Of Zelda series, where the pots may sometimes drop a gem (rupee), which is the primary currency throughout the series. * The 14th and 15th stage continuously contain a blue flame and a magical sword. There happens to be a magical sword in Dark Souls II called Blue Flame * The 15th stage contains a crescent moon that can actually be bumped to, since it's actually a flat sprite. Tolbrynd v0.23.png|An old version of Tolbrynd. Related achievements *The High Duke Category:Isles Category:Tolbrynd